TV Boredom
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Evangeline finds herself hiding out in her classroom, though through her intense boredom, finds that watching a T.V show can always turn a person's mood around.


Author's notes: Heh, heh another pointless short fanfiction, though I got this idea in my head while watching the show "Deadliest Warrior" and as I sat there thinking, these two girls popped into my head and I thought it would be really funny to write down. Also, I no idea what time span this should take place; so just let your imagination run wild. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, or the show "Deadliest Warrior".

P.S: If you have never watched "Deadliest Warrior" or if you have and you never saw the episode called, "Vampires vs. Zombies", then you might not think this fanfiction is funny.

Deadliest Warrior: Spike T.V

Warning, if you have heard of the show, "Deadliest Warrior" and have not seen the episode "Vampires vs. Zombies", then this story is going to be a major spoiler alert in who wins.

Just letting you know.

-/-

"Ahhhhh, another boring Sunday…" Evangeline sighed out, leaning back in her seat. Her head tilted back, looking up at the ceiling of her classroom. It was quiet for the most part, if not for a small cricket that chirped in the background, though that didn't bother the blonde one bit. What did bother her was her intense boredom.

She had been stuck in the property of this school for over fifteen years and over those years she had done everything and seen everything there was to see and do at this school. Now, everything was just boring for her. Even training the kid, Negi was getting a bit on the boring side. Which was why she was here in the first place. Lately the kid had been in a bit of a training spree and beating the crap out of him each time wasn't as fun as it use to be. So here she was, hiding in this classroom and still bored. She sighed once more.

"Maybe I should have brought a book." She said softly with a small groan as she began to count the ceiling tiles.

"Um…ah…you know…there is a small T.V in the broom closet…your welcome to use it." A small shy voice sounded out from the classroom.

Evangeline blinked once and tilted her head back down seeing their resident classroom ghost, Sayo. "Huh, I thought I was alone. Anyway, a T.V huh? Well its better then nothing." The blond said with a shrug of her shoulders as she got up off of her chair and walked the last few steps to the back of the classroom. She looked over the closet before she reached over and turned the knob, opening it up.

She looked around the small dust filled room and quickly spotted a small twelve-inch, T.V sitting in the corner, the cord wrapped around its body. She walked into the closet and lifted up the devise into her arms, looking it over. "Huh, does this thing even work?" She groaned with a frown, as she carried it out and back over to her desk setting it down.

Sayo floated over next to the blonde's desk and looked it over as well. "Well…I'm not sure, but Takahata-sensei used to watch it all the time when he was alone in the classroom." The ghost girl said softly.

Evangeline unwrapped the cord and let it hang off the side of her desk before she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small handkerchief and began to wipe off layer of dust that coated the whole machine. "Hmm well it better work. Anyway, why are you here anyway? Aren't you usually around the camera girl?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the T.V.

"Oh well." Sayo fidgeted a bit, a small sad smile coming to her lips. "Asakura-san, is working on a panel in the school news paper and I didn't want to bother her."

"Ah, huh. I don't care…" Evangeline waved her hand as she finished wiping off the dust, tossing the cloth off to the side. She didn't even hear what the ghost next to her had said.

Sayo blinked once and closed her mouth hearing the blonde's words. Her cheeks colored softly, feeling a bit awkward over the whole situation of not knowing what to do or to say. So instead, she only stayed quiet, watching the shorter woman take a hold of the cord and stand up from her seat once more.

Evangeline walked over to a small outlet and plugged in the T.V. "Alright, lets see if this thing works." She said lightly as she walked back to the devise and pushed the power button.

When nothing happened, a low growl emitted from the blonde's throat and in a fit of rage she smacked the side of the T.V. She huffed softly and blinked when the machine flickered once and an image soon appeared. "Ahh, there we go." She said with a small satisfied smile. "Hah, who says violence doesn't solve your problems." Evangeline further said with a smirk.

Sayo merely smiled softly and nodded her head, still not wanting to say anything.

After a moment of inner gloating, Evangeline began to flip through the channels and soon found something out. "Huh…this thing has cable? Heh, not only that, but…" She started and after flipping through more channels continued. "This thing also has cable from the United States as well. Interesting. Did you know about this?" Evangeline asked as she turned to finally acknowledge Sayo.

"Ahh, well I'm not sure, but I did see Takahata-sensei fiddling with it a few times. He even did some magic on it." The ghost said lightly as she floated closer and looked over the T.V.

Evangeline let out a soft laugh at hearing that. "Well, well, looks like that guy is smarter then he looks. That's a nice little cheat he's done. Not bad for a good guy." She said with a light smirk as she leaned back into her chair and continued to flip through the channels.

Only seconds had passed before, a show caught the blonde's eyes. "Huh, what's this?" She asked, no one in particular.

"_And coming up next, an all new episode of Deadliest Warrior!"_ An announcer said enthusiastically, with a deep male voice.

Evangeline blinked once, her interest intrigued and stopped her finger from pressing the channel button. "Huh, deadliest warrior? I didn't know they would make a show about me." She said with a small smirk, stroking her own ego. She turned the volume button up and leaned back into her chair once more.

"_Now on this episode of Deadliest Warrior we'll be having two fiction based characters facing off against each other which would make this our most controversy episode so far." _A male explained as the show started. "_Today, we'll see who comes out on top with Vampires vs. Zombies_."

Evangeline snorted softly at hearing the line-up. "Heh, fictional huh? Well this is a no brainier. Of course vampires are going to win."

The show continued on and with each passing minute, the blonde began to lean forward in her chair, engrossed into the show, her attention fully on what was going on. Sayo stayed quiet in the background, watching the show as well, though her interest bobbed back and forth between watching the T.V show and watching the resident vampire. Never before had the ghost girl ever seen Evangeline's interest perked quiet like this.

The show continued and when a commercial started, the blonde sat up straight in her seat and rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmm, the seer numbers of zombies would be a problem, but vampires have the enhanced strength and speed." Evangeline mentioned thoughtfully. "What do you think?" She asked turning her head to look over to the ghost.

Sayo jumped a bit, startled at her presence being acknowledged and was quiet for a moment longer. Luckily she wasn't stupid so she knew her answer to the question would have to be careful. "Um I'm not too sure, the announcer said that they would have a battle at the end of the show, the outcome will be said there." She said softly.

Evangeline hummed thoughtfully as she turned back to watching the screen. "I suppose." She said softly as the show came back on.

As the show began to come to a close, an insinuated battle appeared onto the screen and the battle between vampires and zombies started. The blonde held her breath, watching the three minutes of fighting action. It was three vampires vs. the hoard of zombies. Her hands twitched involuntary as the first and soon the second vampire perished over the sheer numbers the zombies had, though as the battle rolled around to a stop, a smile soon appeared on her face as the last vampire began to bulldozes his way through each and very zombie killing the rest that were left, leaving vampires at the victors.

Evangeline leaped off her chair, pushing the wooden structure behind her and making it topple over, in victory. "Yes!" She yelled out happily, her fist pumping in the air. "I knew my kind would come out on top!" She further yelled out. A huge smile made its way to her lips as she looked on at the screen for the remains of the show. The announcer appeared back onto the screen explaining the statistics of how and why the victors were vampires, though the blonde only half heard what he said. All that mattered to her was that her kind had won.

Evangeline jumped up and down in her victory, her arm still in the motion of fist pumping, celebrating her victory. "Hah! We beat you senseless!" The vampire boasted looking over to the ghost and pointing a finger at the other female.

Sayo blinked once and soon a small nervous smile appeared on her lips. "Um…but I'm not a zombie…" She said softly, though Evangeline didn't seem to hear her, over the sound of her yelps of happiness.

"Hah, that put me in a good mood. I think I'll go find the brat and beat him senseless once more. Further prove that vampires are the best." Evangeline said with a laugh as she ran out of the classroom.

'_If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was nervous over that outcome.'_ Sayo thought as she watched the happy vampire run out of the room.

End.

Author's Notes: Heh, so that's it. Just a little quickie from me. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I kept to the characters well. Evangeline to me would really seem like the type to boast over her strength as I've read in the manga. I think that if she were to really watch that episode, she'd enjoy that outcome.


End file.
